nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Zhentil Keep - Tales of Heroes
|image = |type = Persistent World? |expansions = |autodownloader = |launchdate = |levelrange = |servertime = |language = English |directconnection = |staff = |status = Offline |website = }} '''Zhentil Keep – Tales of Heroes and Villains' is an undergoing project of module and server for the game Neverwinter Nights 2. The major concepts of this future server are: #to build a comprehensive and persistant roleplay gameworld, based on the references provided by the official sources released by Wizards of the Coast and TSR, and that will immerse deeply players. #to create a community of people that will make the server evolve harmoniously with the desires of the players, the dungeon masters, the builders and the administrators. #to provide fun and entertainment, free of charges and with a non-profit purpose. The server takes place in the infamous Moonsea region, in the Forgotten Realms seetings. This region is located north of the Sea of Fallen Stars and the Cormanthor Forest (Myth Drannor), east of the Anauroch Desert and the Shadowdales and west of Damara. It is a region of ill-reputation, where Evil is rooted deep. More particularly, the server is focused on the western region of the Moonsea, where lies the cities of Zhentil Keep, the bastion of the Banites, Hillsfar, city of segregation and corruption, and Phlan, thousand times destroyed but thousand times rebuilt. This is a perfect place where to go adventuring : even the cities shelter their lot of dangers and opportunities to get rich or dead, famous or infamous. This is a perfect place where to create your own tale, a tale of Hero or Villain. We are everyday thinking about what could make the specificities of this server. Brain is an amazing thing; we actualy have some good ideas. #We don’t want anymore of these boring cities where you go only when you want some RP or need to resupply in rest kits, potions and arrows. Be sure that you won’t be idle in Phlan, the Keep or Hillsfar... Our cities will be places of choice where to start or to end your adventuring life. Two of those three cities (Phlan and Zhentil Keep) are partially in ruins, and who knows what have decided to inhabit those ruins now that humankind have been removed from there! #We want a reliable and realistic reputation system – after all, the subtitle is well Tales of Heroes and Villains! There are 4 factions planned out, that a player may choose : the holy Knights of the North and the secretive Harpers, those two groups are the representants of Light and Goodness in this evil-acursed region. If a player has darker desires in his heart, he’ll be invited to join the forces of Hillsfar or Zhentil Keep. An unique, heavily scripted system of reputation will beacon the progression of the player towards those 4 factions, from open hostility to legendarious fame, where the most fabulous rewards will be accessible! #We know, thanks to our previous MMORPG experiences, how valuable would be a structured, well-concieved Player versus Player system. We would like to create something unique on that point of view too. Luckily –though it’s not really about chance- the original settings give us an opportunity to set something nasty up. Since years, Hillsfar, the Keep, the Harpers and the Knights are stuggling to man the small city of Yûlash. This place is the key for the domination over the whole region. Our plan is to make of Yûlash a battleground devoted to PvP. Two squads of players from different factions could challenge each other to take over the opponant’s Hold. #We’ve seen enough of those servers where any monster drops tons of gold and artifacts. We want to set up a fair but harsh economy on the server. Don’t expect to grow powerful in one day on Zhentil Keep – TOHAV. #The presence of “legendarious dungeons”, that will provide some challenge to the players. There, the monsters will be unusualy tough, and the traps and puzzles, unusualy deadly. But rewards will be meet the expectations of the poor adventurer. We hope you enjoy this teaser... On our part, we are eagerly awaiting NwN2. Aren't you ? History This project has a history rooted in the previous Neverwinter Nights game released in 2002 by BioWare and Atari. The present staff have a strong experience in playing, animating, building and administrating servers, since after years of playing on NwN, Hoar decided to create his own server, already based on the Moonsea settings. Along with two other people, Mask and Shar, they created - on the late of the game - the Influence Inc. Zhentil Keep, one of the only server based in the Moonsea Region, doing their best to provide to the player, as much possibilities and roleplay opportunities as possible through the Aurora Toolset and the gameplay of NwN1. Some mistakes were made, but considering it was for the majority of the administrating team, their first experience in building a gameworld, the work was quite impressive. Nowadays, this server is still alive, known as Moonsea Chronicles, from the original administrating team, only Shar remains, keeping this community we had created altogether very active and tied up. Uncle Fzoul needs you! We are recruiting good scripters and techies (database managers). If you belong to this lucky category of people and are interested (or intrigued) by what have been explained in this article, please, don't hesitate contacting us. E-mails can be sent to supaaaden@hotmail.com, or you can also look at our website and forum (linked below) if they're already live. External links *Zhentil Keep website *Zhentil Keep forum Category:Former gameworlds